


Good Vibrations

by writingfortheboyfs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfortheboyfs/pseuds/writingfortheboyfs
Summary: "He was thinking about how relaxed everything felt, just as he died for the first time that evening. He felt the controller vibrate mockingly in his hands. Shit. He noticed something else as he lost, Jeremy had flinched and made a small noise. He assumed it was due to the sudden way his character had died and carried on playing."Michael and Jeremy get high in Michael's basement, which results in Jeremy sat on Michael's lap as he plays a video game, which in turn leads to Jeremy picking up some, er, good vibrations. Inspired by a piece of nsfw fan art by the amazing mushie: https://softmushie.tumblr.com/.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off this is pure filth and I should be ashamed. This is also mostly wish fulfilment so it's kind of ooc tbh. The art work by mushie that inspired this fic can be found here: https://softmushie.tumblr.com/post/169253393377/i-was-literally-just-going-to-send-the-word-penis#notes. NSFW, obviously. Also, yes the shotgunning part at the beginning was also inspired by Michael's route in the new bmc dating sim game Be Less Single. The word 'slut' is used in this fic if that makes you uncomfortable. If you wanna message or send me requests on tumblr that's cool @ writingfortheboyfs.

Michael inhaled deeply once more, feeling the smoke travel through his respiratory system before slowly exhaling. He was sat in his basement getting high, his favorite way to be. Scratch that, Jeremy being there with him too was what made it his favorite way to be. He sunk further into his bean bag seat feeling very lethargic. Sometimes you just need to get stoned, eat junk food, and badly play video games with a buddy. Life was good.

Well, life was good for him. Jeremy on the other hand wasn’t feeling so great. The reason they were in Michael’s basement getting high was because Jeremy had arrived about half an hour earlier fighting off a panic attack. Eventually Michael had calmed him down enough to discover that Jeremy and Christine were no longer a thing. When Michael had asked what happened Jeremy had simply said that they weren’t compatible enough. Which Michael found odd, because he thought they actually worked really well together. Michael had texted Christine to check if she was okay and to see if he could get anymore information, but he hadn’t received a reply yet.

So they were getting high to help Jeremy relax and forget about his troubles, which was fine by Michael. He had put on some Bob Marley in the background and started up the Xbox. He glanced over to Jeremy who still looked a little down, but much calmer at least. He handed Jeremy the blunt, reaching over to the other bean bag seat. Jeremy took a long draw, but immediately began coughing, eyes watering.

“Oh, shit.” Michael said moving over to Jeremy and gently rubbing his back. He had forgotten that this was the first time Jeremy was smoking since the whole ‘Squip’ thing about a month ago. And Jeremy had never been the best smoker before that anyway.

“Sorry.” Jeremy murmured, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Michael responded softly. He thought back to when they had first started smoking together, and an idea struck him. He hesitated for a moment. “Er, we could always shotgun? Y’know, like we used to?”

Jeremy looked a little uncomfortable and Michael was about to take back his offer before Jeremy silently nodded in agreement. Michael couldn’t help his small grin, one of the reasons he had wanted Jeremy to start smoking with him two years ago was because he wanted to shotgun with him. It was the closest he’d ever get to kissing him, and he found it insanely hot, he had many late nights lying in bed remembering those moments. He moved back over to his own seat and took another long inhale of the blunt before gesturing for Jeremy to come join him.

Jeremy moved so that he was on his knees in front of Michael. Michael felt a heat build up in himself at the sight, but he pushed it aside. He gestured again for Jeremy to lean forward slightly. Michael then opened his mouth fairly wide and slowly exhaled, Jeremy followed suit inhaling the smoke from Michael, their mouths separated only by a sliver of air. Michael kept his eyes open to stare at Jeremy. God, he was gorgeous like this; head slightly angled, eyes closed, mouth open. Michael could think of another activity that would produce a similar sight.

Michael closed his mouth as the smoke dissipated and he watched as Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open. Jeremy looked so peaceful. _And cute._

“Would you like some more?” Michael asked softly. Jeremy nodded eagerly.

And so they repeated the process. Everything was becoming hazy and Michael could feel himself getting hard as he stared at Jeremy’s blissful face. It took everything he had not to reach out and tug Jeremy into a kiss.

Michael wasn’t too surprised when Jeremy didn’t want a third hit, he had always been a lightweight. Instead Jeremy turned around and sat with his back against Michael’s chest, facing the TV. Jeremy was basically sitting in his lap, but Michael certainly didn’t mind. They stayed like that for a few moments in comfortable silence.

“Hey, Jere?” Michael asked into Jeremy’s ear. “Can you pass me the controller? I want to play.”

Jeremy leaned forward to reach the Xbox controller on the floor in front of them, and as he did his shirt rode up, allowing Michael a peak at the soft skin above his hip. Michael expected him to move back to the other bean bag, but instead Jeremy returned to Michael’s lap. Again, Michael didn’t mind this. But he felt a little bit awkward, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to play the game like this. He hesitated, but eventually fitted his arms under Jeremy’s arms and took the controller from him. Well, there was no avoiding it now, they were basically cuddling. Michael quickly put out the rest of the blunt, and began playing the game, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder so he could see the screen.

He had been playing for a few minutes, gently resting the controller on Jeremy’s lap, with Jeremy commenting every now and again, and he was thinking about how relaxed everything felt, just as he died for the first time that evening. He felt the controller vibrate mockingly in his hands. _Shit._  He noticed something else as he lost, Jeremy had flinched and made a small noise. He assumed it was due to the sudden way his character had died and carried on playing.

He was doing a little bit better this time around and made it to the next boss level. And this boss was clearly overpowered bull shit, because Michael kept getting his ass handed to him. _Damn it._  Every time the boss would land a big hit on him or he would die the controller in his hand would buzz violently. Jeremy seemed to be getting really into the game because he kept fidgeting and making sounds. It wasn’t until Michael died for the sixth time that he realised that wasn’t the case.

It hadn’t been very loud, but he had definitely heard Jeremy moan. Michael’s blood ran cold, and then extremely hot all in an instant. He had never heard Jeremy make a noise like that before. He wanted to hear it again. Sure enough, the next big hit he was dealt elicited another small moan from Jeremy. And Michael knew why. The controller was placed besides Jeremy’s crotch, and each vibration was clearly being felt, as the now obvious bulge there seemed to suggest. Michael froze. He wasn’t sure what to do. This was incredibly fucking hot. But Jeremy was his friend, and he may not actually be comfortable with this. _But if he was uncomfortable why didn’t he just say something? Or move?_

Michael didn’t address it, but went to lift up his hands so it would no longer be an issue. However as soon as he raised his arms he felt Jeremy gently lower them again. Neither teen said a word. Michael didn’t know what else to do, and Jeremy didn’t seem to want him to stop, so he just continued playing.

He couldn’t help himself, now he was purposely playing poorly. Jeremy would wiggle wonderfully at every vibration causing his hips to rub against Michael’s own crotch. He felt guilty, but at the same time it felt like pure Heaven. Then Jeremy let out a moan, a real one. And suddenly leaned his head back against Michael’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Michael stared at Jeremy’s beautiful face, he had tried to imagine a similar look on Jeremy’s features in the past, but now he knew he never did it justice.

“Jere?” He asked quietly, feeling horny and nervous at the same time.

Jeremy didn’t answer with words, instead he moved a little bit. Michael was confused until he realised that Jeremy was pulling his pants and underwear down. Michael stared at Jeremy’s cock, absolutely mesmerised. This he had also imagined many times. Michael, again, was unsure what to do. Unsure of what Jeremy wanted him to do.

“Micah~” Jeremy whined. Michael had definitely never heard Jeremy sound anything like that before. He was clearly completely lost in the moment, and Michael wanted to be too.

Michael moaned as he again resumed playing the game, this time pointedly placing the Xbox controller atop Jeremy’s balls, the edge pushed against the beginning of his shaft. This time Michael made no pretense at all of trying to play the game well, relishing in every movement and sound Jeremy would make, now completely unrestrained. Jeremy was moaning and mewling loudly like an animal in heat, rubbing his backside against Michael consistently. Michael began arching his hips into Jeremy in return, not bothering to hide either his own erection or moans.

“Mikey!” Jeremy moaned loudly.

“F-fuck.”

Michael couldn’t take it anymore, in one quick motion Michael let go of the controller, turned Jeremy’s body around, and pinned the boy to the ground so that he was now above him. He hesitated for only a moment, searching Jeremy’s eyes for permission. When Jeremy gave a small nod, his eyes full of lust, Michael began violently rolling his hips into Jeremy’s, grinding their crotches together erratically. They both were moaning uncontrollably and if it wasn’t for the mix of lust and weed Michael was sure that wouldn’t be the case. He was glad neither of his moms were home.

Michael leaned down and kissed Jeremy feverishly. For a split second Michael was terrified that Jeremy had come to his senses and was about to push him away. But then Jeremy’s mouth began moving against his own and Michael felt like his heart were about explode out of his chest. He had never actually kissed someone before, but he had seen porn and read some of his mothers’ erotica novels (which they did not know about of course), so he had a basic understanding. He ran his tongue along Jeremy’s bottom lip, again worried that he might face resistance, but Jeremy’s mouth opened welcomingly and Michael’s tongue began to explore wildly. Jeremy moaned deeply into the kiss.

As they pulled apart Michael looked down at Jeremy. _Fuck,_ he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Jeremy’s face was flushed red and he was panting heavily, looking at Michael with a combination of innocence and desire. Michael began kissing down Jeremy’s neck when he heard him moan his name again. Michael was suddenly feeling brave.

“What do you want, Jere?” He whispered into his ear.

“More.” Was all Jeremy could manage. Michael also wanted more.

“What do you want, Jere?” He repeated darkly.

“Oh God. Fuck me.” Jeremy moaned. Michael suddenly became serious.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly. Jeremy nodded his head. “Have you ever - done something like this before?” This time Jeremy didn’t nod. If this was going to be Jeremy’s first time then Michael wanted it to go well, and he knew enough to know that first time anal sex could go very wrong. “Okay, wait here.” Michael instructed.

Michael removed himself from Jeremy as Jeremy whined at the loss of touch. Michael hurried upstairs to his room and opened his desk drawer quickly grabbing a bottle of lube. Michael had never had sex himself, but he had experimented enough. Michael hesitated in his bedroom, still slightly breathless, he was beginning to feel nervous. He wanted to get this right. He loved Jeremy, after all.

As Michael made his way back down stairs he was shocked to find Jeremy completely naked whimpering and grinding wantonly, holding the Xbox controller against his cock once more. He was randomly pressing buttons frantically to keep the game on the screen going, to feel the vibrations once again. Michael was transfixed as he slowly made his way over to Jeremy. Jeremy looked back at him with vulnerability but no shame, as if he were putting on a show for Michael.

Michael slowly undid his jeans and took out his own cock, he began rubbing it as he maintained eye contact with Jeremy. He quickly removed his own clothes as Jeremy had clearly done whilst he was away, and resumed stroking himself.

“How do you want it?” Michael asked darkly, his confidence returning.

“Michael~” Jeremy whined.

“How do you want it, Jere?” He asked again this time more sternly, somehow innately knowing this is what Jeremy wanted.

“From behind.” Jeremy responded eagerly, hardly able to breathe, let alone speak. “O-on all fours. Please.”

Michael felt like he was on fire. He had never thought that Jeremy would be so submissive and needy sexually. But he liked it. A lot. Michael came down to Jeremy on the floor, kissing him gently as he removed the controller once again. He then grabbed Jeremy by his arms and pushed him up and over, getting him into position. Jeremy moaned sweetly as he was manhandled into place.

Michael opened the bottle of lube and generously applied it to his fingers. He got onto his knees behind Jeremy and began gently rubbing the other boy’s back, earning him some more beautiful sounds. Michael placed a finger at Jeremy’s entrance.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked, softer again.

“Yes. P-please.” Jeremy responded helplessly.

Michael began working the first finger in. He wasn’t surprised when Jeremy seemed to tense. It was a weird feeling at first. Michael gently hushed Jeremy and began rubbing circles into his back again with his free hand. He pushed the finger the rest of the way in and gave an experimental bend, he heard Jeremy take a sharp breath, but he said nothing. Michael allowed him to get used to this first finger before he began entering a second. Again, Jeremy winced slightly. Michael carefully began using both fingers to slowly stretch out Jeremy’s entrance. Jeremy moved and made some sounds but it was hard to tell if that was due to pleasure or discomfort. As Michael was able to work his third finger in he began bending them again, trying to find that sweet spot for Jeremy. After a few attempts he heard Jeremy suddenly give the loudest moan of the evening. Jeremy began rocking his hips back into Michael’s fingers, wanting to feel it again. Michael got a fourth finger in and hit the prostate again making Jeremy nearly collapse with pleasure.

“Please, Michael.” Jeremy begged breathlessly.

“Please, what?” Michael asked, enjoying himself a little too much.

“Put your cock in me.” Jeremy moaned. Michael returned it.

He quickly lubed himself and lined his cock up to Jeremy’s entrance. He waited a moment and then slowly began to push in. The pleasure was indescribable. Michael thought he might collapse. Jeremy was so warm and tight, he could feel himself stretching him out around his cock to make room. Fuck. He pushed all the way in and waited. He could hear and feel Jeremy breathing deeply. After a while Jeremy began to wiggle his hips.

“Please move.” Michael gave him a questioning hum. “Please fuck me!”

And with that Michael pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. He knew he was probably being too rough. But Jeremy’s reaction would indicate that was a good thing. He began pounding in and out of Jeremy, sweat dripping down his back, he had never felt so good in his life.

“Yes. Yes. Like that. Oh, God!” Jeremy wouldn’t shut up, and Michael was incredibly glad as he wasn’t sure what to say himself, all he could do was pound into his best friend and moan, he could feel the heat and pressure growing inside of himself. “Yes, fuck me like a slut!” Michael moaned loudly, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this.

He was so close he was trembling, his pleasure slowly spiking. _More. More. Yes. Nearly there._

Jeremy suddenly slid off of Michael’s dick, leaving him dazed and confused. The next thing he knew he was being pushed down into one of his bean bags. Jeremy climbed on top of him so he was straddling him and slowly eased his way back onto Michael’s cock.

“Fuuuuck!” Michael let out as his head fell back. This was too much, his whole body was vibrating and tingling, he felt like he was going to explode.

He moved his head back up to look at Jeremy, who locked onto Michael’s gaze with a dark and filthy look. Jeremy began to move his body up and down on Michael’s cock, maintaining the eye contact. Michael was struggling to keep his eyes open, he was incredibly over stimulated, but he wouldn’t dare break this moment between them. _God,_ Jeremy was so sexy.

“Tell me I’m a slut.” Jeremy demanded as he continued to slowly ride Michael. “Tell me I’m your filthy little slut, Micah.” He sounded so desperate.

Michael was shocked. He had never expected Jeremy to be like this. _Jesus, what the hell? When did this happen?_ But the words did something to Michael deep inside and he lost control completely. He grabbed onto Jeremy’s hips and began forcibly bringing the boy up and down onto his dick at an alarming speed. Jeremy began moaning erratically.

“You’ve always wanted this, haven’t you?” Michael asked in a deep voice. “You filthy slut, just want to be fucked like an animal.” Michael paused to moan. “But you’re mine. Mine.” He emphasized the point in time with his movements.

“Yours.” Jeremy said breathlessly.

Michael grabbed his face and smashed their mouths together as they kissed passionately. He began bucking his hips upwards wildly into Jeremy.

_Yes. Yes. Good. And-_

Michael came violently his vision going white for a moment as he screamed in pleasure. He continued to move his hips as he rode out the pleasure and surely enough a few moments later Jeremy joined him.

“Fuck. Yes. Ah, Michael!” Warm white ejaculate came shooting onto Michael’s abdomen as he continued to help Jeremy also ride out his own orgasm.

After a few moments Jeremy collapsed down onto Michael, both boys completely out of breath and almost in shock. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy and gently lifted him so that he could remove his penis. Jeremy whimpered in pain as he did so. Michael held Jeremy and shushed him gently, moving his fingers through his brown hair. Jeremy yawned deeply, and nuzzled into Michael’s neck.

“We should probably talk about this.” Jeremy mumbled tiredly, already nearly asleep.

“Later.” Michael whispered as he felt Jeremy drift off on top of him.

Michael lay there peacefully listening to Jeremy breathing and holding him closely. He was still trying to process everything that had just happened. Suddenly he heard a faint buzz come from his cell phone, which was laying on the floor not too far away. He carefully reached out and grabbed it. He unlocked it and saw it was a message from Christine.

 **Christine:** Heya :) Yeah it’s true I’m sorry. I really do care about Jeremy you know that. But I think there are some things that I just can’t give him like...sexually. We don’t seem to be...compatible with what we like. I’m sure he can explain it better than I can. Anyway thank you for looking out for him. I do think we can still be friends. I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow evening! :D Don’t be late again ok!!

 _Oh._ Michael thought. _Yeah, I can see how that would be an issue._

Michael smiled to himself.


End file.
